Tempestade
by Zelda Hime
Summary: Apenas um fluff que escrevi em uma noite de chuva. YAOI, Fluff-WAFF, OOC, 1x2x1 get-together, Ponto de Vista de Duo. Capítulo Único. Acho que esse é o melhor resumo que posso fazer...


**Título:** Tempestade  
**Capítulos:** Único  
**Autora:** Zelda Hime  
**Censura:** PG-13  
**_Spoilers:_** Nenhum realmente... Acontece bem no começo do desenho, enquanto Heero e Duo ainda estão realizando suas missões juntos. Acho que não tem nada que todos já não saibam... XD  
**Avisos:** **Slash/YAOI, Fluff/WAFF.** o.o Acho que talvez os personagens estejam um pouco (muito) OOC também. PdV de Duo.  
**Resumo:** Apenas uma estória fluff que escrevi em uma noite de chuva. YAOI, Fluff/WAFF, 1x2x1 get-together, Capítulo Único. Acho que esse é o melhor resumo que posso fazer... Ponto de Vista de Duo.  
(_Para quem não sabe o que significa **get-together**:_ é quando dois personagens começam o fic separados e terminam como um casal, mais ou menos isso.)  
**Notas da Autora:** Não tenho nenhuma muito importante desta vez **_(apenas para quem não gosta de YAOI e não sabe o que está fazendo aqui, se esse é seu caso então leia a nota no final)_**.  
Depois de muito tempo rachando com outra 1x2x1 interminável, resolvi dar uma parada e escrever uma short-fic só para relaxar. Infelizmente saiu sem diálogo algum, como a última fic de Zelda que escrevi. -.- Mas, vocês têm que entender, é realmente difícil caprichar no diálogo quando na fic aparecem apenas Duo e Heero e a própria narração é feita pelo mais falante dos dois. XD Mas, bem, vamos à fic! .

-----

O céu estava de um cinza bem escuro, quase que preto, com algumas partes pintadas de marrom e uma ou outra nuvem solitária no céu de cor cinza mais clara. Água despencava como se fosse o fim do mundo, as gotas grandes e mornas batendo nas enormes janelas de vidro com tanta força que dava a impressão de uma chuva de granizo. O vento soprava com tanta força que se ouvia um alto assovio fora das janelas, e eu poderia apostar que se a água não estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho em balançar os vidros destas, o vento estaria. Hora ou outra o céu clareava como se o sol artificial fosse posto ao máximo de repente e fosse apagado novamente, e tais clarões eram pontuados com estrondos enormes, como se um meteoro tivesse batido com tudo nas paredes da colônia, alguns ao longe e outros próximos demais.

Chuva... Uma tempestade, para ser mais exato. Por três penosos dias consecutivos. Não que eu não gostasse de chuva, não me leve a mal, mas com tanto racionamento em minha terra natal, eu realmente não estava acostumado com ela. E certamente não estava acostumado com aqueles trovões que despencavam do céu de dez em dez minutos. Detesto admitir, mas estava começando a ficar com medo deles. Desde que eu acordara hoje com um dos trovões, eu dava um pulo em meu lugar cada vez que eu ouvia um.

Quando Heero ainda estava sentado àquela mesa comigo, ele me jogava olhares furtivos cada vez que um clarão iluminava o céu, e eu podia apostar que aquele idiota estava gargalhando de mim por dentro. Estava tão bravo com ele que mal me senti satisfeito quando ele mesmo deu um pulo em seu lugar com um trovão particularmente próximo. Eu desejava com todas as minhas forças que ele sumisse da biblioteca, lugar onde estavamos estudando "arduamente" para não parecermos muito deslocados na escola onde nós estavamos nos escondendo naquele momento.

Porém, quando ele finalmente atendeu aos meus desejos ocultos e se retirou da enorme sala quase vazia, peguei-me desejando que ele não o tivesse feito. Eu estava realmente ficando com medo da natureza aqui na Terra, que era tão boazinha e controlada nas colônias (pelo menos comparativamente com aqui), e eu acho que Heero, por não se mostrar tão surpreso ou afetado com tudo o que a mim era extremamente novo, passava a mim um certo sentimento de segurança.

Quando ele me deixou sozinho com os livros de biologia terrestre, eu me peguei dando pulos ainda mais altos com o barulho dos trovões, às vezes até por antecipação quando o céu se iluminava de repente com os raios, e estava começando a tremer com a adrenalina nada bem-vinda que inundava minha corrente sanguínea com a ameaça que rondava o forte e imponente prédio do colégio.

Não agüentando mais ficar ali sozinho com meus medos e a tempestade janela afora, eu rapidamente devolvi os livros que havia pego ao bibliotecário e voltei apressado ao dormitório que dividia com meu amigo, almejando a segurança que ele me trazia com aquele jeito imponente e inafetado dele. Eu sabia que muito daquilo bem no fundo era fachada, mas mesmo assim ainda acalmava o estado de alerta que me dava calafrios a cada vez que aquele maldito barulho me assustava.

No meio do caminho, um trovão particularmente alto soou, e eu me vi correndo com toda a vontade para o dormitório a partir daquele momento. Agradeço aos céus por não ter trombado com a inspetora daquele colégio, ela era uma mulher velha, chata e rabugenta, e por algum motivo ela não ia com a minha cara e a de Heero, e eu sei que ela adoraria me ver pisar fora da linha para aplicar uma das punições especiais e tão temidas dela. E me ver correndo com uma velocidade anormal de uma extremidade à outra da escola era exatamente o que ela precisava para isso.

Assim que cheguei no corredor que levava ao meu quarto, parei e recuperei o pouco ar que havia perdido durante a corrida, tentando acalmar meu coração acelerado antes de ir porta adentro. A última coisa que eu precisava naquele momento era de mais um motivo para que Heero risse de minha cara, e eu detestava admitir que um soldado de elite com medo de chuva era uma coisa realmente engraçada. Não que eu realmente tivesse culpa, as chuvas daqui e as chuvas com as quais cresci eram incomparáveis, mas ainda assim me sentia com o orgulho ferido, principalmente quando o brilho de risada enchia os olhos de Heero a cada lapso meu. Era verdade, eu gostava muito quando meu amigo extremamente sério ria, mas de prefêrencia quando ele não ria da minha cara.

Era engraçado, mas eu e Heero nos apegamos um ao outro muito facilmente (considerando dois soldados desconhecidos no meio de uma guerra), e agora, nem três meses depois de nosso encontro naquelas docas, eu sentia como se fosse seu melhor amigo há anos. E, por algum motivo, eu sentia que Heero me considerava dessa mesma maneira, se não pela consideração que ele demonstrava às vezes, pelos olhares furtivos que ele me direcionava quando ele achava que eu não estava prestando atenção. Isso me trazia um certo sentimento de conforto e contentamento. Quando eu ainda estava no espaço e G me sugeriu vir à Terra com Deathscythe, confesso que temi ficar sozinho por aqui, e fiquei realmente feliz e empolgado ao descobrir alguém que havia vindo à Terra com o mesmo objetivo que eu. No começo eu ainda não tinha tanta certeza de que Heero estava realmente ao meu lado, mas acho que comecei a acreditar nisso quando descobri que ele era o piloto do Wing e depois, quando o hospital da Aliança o tratou como prisioneiro de guerra. Os eventos que presenciei depois só serviram como prova de que ele estava do mesmo lado que eu nas batalhas. Depois disso, fiz o meu melhor para fazer amizade com ele, e acho que depois de dois árduos meses, eu finalmente consegui. Realmente, meu companheiro era uma pessoa extremamente difícil de se dobrar.

Assim que recuperei meu ar, abri a porta e entrei, da maneira barulhenta como sempre fazia, e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Heero estava sentado ao seu laptop, mas ao invés de estar olhando a tela que piscava com um brilho azulado, ele estava com o olhar fixado na chuva que despencava do outro lado da janela. Eu olhei para fora também, e fiquei de certa forma maravilhado com a beleza da vista que a nossa janela mostrava do céu. O céu da Terra era realmente lindo e surpreendente, mas às vezes me assustava, e eu me pegava desejando que estivesse em minha casa, com o céu metálico com o qual eu estava acostumado. Eu sei que é patético, mas às vezes eu ficava com medo de cair para o nada quando olhava para o céu. Ao menos em minha casa, se eu caísse, eu cairia no outro lado da colônia, e não no nada. E eu realmente não estou tendo esses pensamentos patéticos... Sacudi a cabeça para limpá-la e voltei meu olhar novamente a Heero, que me lançou um de seus olhares furtivos, para então voltar seus olhos para seu laptop e voltar a digitar o que quer que fosse no aparelho. Eu fiquei em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, então caminhei até minha cama e me atirei nela, soltando um suspiro alto e longo.

- Eu realmente queria que eles desligassem logo essa chuva toda. - eu lamentei, nem me preocupando em me corrigir quando percebi a tamanha besteira que eu havia dito. Heero parou de digitar por um segundo, então voltou ao seu trabalho, e ao mesmo tempo respondeu meu lamento.

- Nós estamos na Terra, ninguém pode desligar a chuva. - ele disse em seu tom neutro e direto ao assunto, mas eu pude perceber pelo seu geito de falar que ele não estava irritado, nem me repreendendo, algo que eu considerava raro. Suspirei novamente e fechei os olhos.

- Que seja... Ainda sim eu queria que ela parasse, está começando a ficar chato. Assim a água toda vai acabar. - eu voltei a murmurar, mas dessa vez a única resposta que eu tive foi uma respiração mais alta vinda dele e o barulho do teclado do laptop.

Nós dois então ficamos em silêncio e, apesar do barulho da tempestade ainda estar relativamente alto, o som próximo de digitação e a respiração de Heero me ninaram a um ponto em que eu estava cochilando no meio naquele começo de noite tão escuro quanto a meia noite. Esse cochilo, porém, não foi longo, pois um novo trovão soou pelo ar, e pela claridade, foi em um dos pátios da escola. Ergui-me da cama de um pulo, entrando em estado de alerta de meu sono imediatamente, com o coração querendo pular para fora por minha boca. Heero também parecia ter se assustado, estava olhando para fora da janela, mas logo voltou seu olhar plenamente a mim. Eu voltei a me sentar na cama, esfregando meu peito com força, meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que estava começando a doer.

- Você está com medo da tempestade. - Heero arfirmou em sua voz usual, atraindo minha completa atenção para ele. Apesar de sua constatação estar correta, senti-me ultrajado por suas palavras, e abri minha boca para rebater a afirmação quando novamente um trovão soou e me fez pular da cama, enquanto Heero continuava parado como uma pedra na cadeira de seu computador. Naquele momento senti vontade de dizer umas palavras bem coloridas para o garoto à minha frente, mas mordi meus lábios para me refrear, não estava com vontade de ter uma discução com Heero naquele momento. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, eu _estava_ com medo, e a última coisa que queria era que ele fosse embora aborrecido e me deixasse sozinho para lidar com a ira da Terra. Talvez sentindo meu predicamento, Heero voltou a me ignorar e voltou sua atenção ao laptop. Isto é, até segundos depois, quando a luz da escola caiu.

Senti um arrepio de alerta percorrer minha espinha quando a luz do quarto se apagou, nos deixando na escuridão, apenas quebrada pela luz azulada emanada pelo laptop ainda ligado. Entretanto, Heero logo desligou seu laptop para poupar a bateria que estava falhando em recaregar, deixando-nos na completa escuridão. Era a terceira vez que dava black-out na escola, e como ela tinha apenas dois geradores (que provavelmente pararam de funcionar completamente), nós iríamos ficar na escuridão até que um dos geradores pelo menos fossem reparados. E, considerando a total escuridão por causa da chuva, isso demoraria um bom tempo.

Nós continuamos com um silêncio até que confortável, até que o quarto se iluminou em um flash de luz esbranquiçada e um trovão novamente ecoou. É impressionante o quanto a escuridão aguça nossos sentidos: esse trovão parecia ser dez vezes mais alto que todos os outros. Dei um pulo tão alto que bati com tudo minha cabeça na cama de cima da beliche, quase quebrando o estrado dela. Gemendo, eu caí sentado na minha cama novamente, apertando meus olhos contra a dor e esfregando a minha cabeça machucada. Perfeito, era tudo o que eu precisava agora, um galo para me importunar o resto da noite. Durante o clarão eu vi que Heero estava sentado na cama dele, a outra beliche que tinha na outra parede do quarto, então me sobressaltei quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Ele me sentiu ficar tenso, então apertou meu ombro, tentando me confortar.

- Você quer que eu ligue o laptop? - ele disse em sua voz neutra, mas eu percebi um tom um tanto gentil dessa vez. Eu congelei com sentimento estranho que inundou meu corpo. Frio e calor ao mesmo tempo. Como não respondi, Heero provavelmente interpretou como vergonha, porque ia soltar a mão de meu ombro, provavelmente com a intenção de ligar o aparelho para iluminar o quarto, já que nós não tinhamos um gerador portátil conosco. Eu o impedi segurando a sua mão contra meu ombro com a minha própria. Estranhamente, eu sentia que aquele toque me confortava muito mais que a luz azulada do aparelho. Talvez por eu ser uma pessoa muito sensível a toque, eu adoro abraçar as pessoas, e ter contato assim. A mão de Heero ficou tensa em baixo da minha por um segundo, então eu logo amendei.

- Não precisa, Heero. Eu estou bem. Deixe a bateria para um momento importante, pelo menos até que possamos comprar outra. - eu disse rapidamente, mas a minha voz saiu um pouco fraca e cansada. Acho que estava ficando com sono. Heero percebeu isso e apertou meu ombro com força, com a intenção plena de me machucar, e eu arregalei os olhos, soltando a mão dele imediatamente. Nesse momento um novo clarão, e o estrondo subseqüente. Dei um pulo para trás, perturbado, mas não somente com o trovão dessa vez, mas também com a expressão no rosto de Heero. Preocupação.

- Você está com sono? Não durma. Você bateu muito forte a cabeça. - ele voltou a dizer em seu tom neutro, mas a expressão preocupada que eu vira segundos antes ainda estava nítida em minha mente. Senti meu coração bater mais forte e engoli em seco, sentindo todo o sono se evaporar. Acho que posso creditar a amizade rápida que tive com Heero a outra coisa também: atração instantânea. Desde os nossos primeiros encontros eu sentia algo me atrair àquele garoto misterioso, e por que não dizer bonito. Acho que era uma característica dele essa a de atrair as pessoas. Veja Relena, por exemplo, perseguindo ele para cima e para baixo desde seu encontro, enquanto que deveria estar fugindo dele, afinal, ele tentou _matá-la_. Mas eu era bem mais discreto que ela, e não pulava no pescoço de Heero enquanto ele apontava uma arma para mim. Não que ele já tenha apontado uma arma para mim, mas...

Um novo trovão interrompeu meus pensamentos, e eu voltei a voar de minha cama. Por sorte, eu ainda estava esfregando o galo recém-formado então, ao invés de machucar ainda mais minha cabeça, eu imprensei a minha mão. Dessa vez eu deixei que um palavrão escapasse meus lábios. Eu já estava começando a ficar aborrecido com essa chuva. Escutei um suspiro proveniente da cama de Heero, e segundos depois senti o meu colchão afundar, como se o Heero tivesse sentado nele. Eu estava preparado para perguntar o que aconteceu quando uma ação dele me roubou de todas as palavras, assim como deixou meu cérebro livre de pensamentos. Ele me abraçou. Forte. Fiquei tenso por um segundo em seus braços, mas logo me senti relaxar, esquecendo completamente que o céu estava caindo sobre a escola.

- Não tenha medo. Esse prédio está cheio de pára-raios. - ele sussurrou em um tom que eu não consegui reconhecer, e eletricidade começou a correr pelo meu sangue. Meu coração disparou, e infelizmente, por estar me abraçando tão forte, Heero deve ter sentido, porque me soltou um pouco. Sem querer, soltei um som de protesto, que eu pedi para todos os deuses que este passasse desapercebido por Heero, caso ele resolvesse acabar com meus sonhos por isso. Porém, ele não me soltou completamente, e sim, com movimentos desajeitados, começou a esfregar minhas costas de maneira a me confortar. Meus olhos arregalaram à ação, e eu me senti ficar tenso de novo. Teria eu dormido realmente com o barulho de digitação de Heero pouco antes? Eu só podia estar sonhando, não tinha outra explicação para a estranha mudança no meu amigo.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele ficou tenso também e me soltou, provavelmente com medo de que eu não tivesse aceitado seu conforto muito bem. Eu não me movi imediatamente, e acho que nem me mexeria, se não fosse o maldito (ou talvez bendito, dessa vez) trovão que voltou a soar. Tomado de um impulso, eu me agarrei a Heero, abraçando-o mais forte do que ele havia me abraçado anteriormente. Ele ficou tenso por um minuto, mas logo voltou a acariciar minhas costas. Aos poucos, fomos relaxando um nos braços do outro, até o ponto que eu parecia geléia, e o Heero não parecia estar muito melhor. Soltei um suspiro contente, esquecendo quase que completamente a chuva caindo pela janela. Quando um novo trovão soou, eu me sobressaltei, mas logo relaxei de novo sob a atenção de Heero. Um tempo depois, ele parou de mover as mãos sobre as minhas costas e nós ficamos apenas abraçados, por um intervalo de tempo que eu nem ao menos poderia tentar imaginar.

Não sei se ficamos abraçados por realmente muito tempo, ou se meus cálculos estavam errados, mas logo a luz voltou e o quarto se iluminou novamente. Suspeito que seja o primeiro porque, além de extremamente confortável, meu corpo também estava mole e dormente quando eu voltei a me mexer. Ergui a minha cabeça para olhar Heero no rosto e senti meu coração disparar novamente. Ele estava me olhando com uma expressão gentil, e totalmente entorpecida como a minha, uma completamente estranha ao seu rosto, mas que ficaria gravado em minha mente eternamente, tenho certeza. Ele ficava lindo daquele jeito, intoxicado, como ele diria mais tarde, pelo meu cheiro e dos meus cabelos.

Ao ver seu olhar e sua expressão direcionadas a mim daquele jeito, eu não consegui segurar algo que eu já queria fazer há umas três semanas agora. Eu o beijei. Fechei meus olhos e toquei meus lábios contra os dele. A surpresa que eu tive, naquele momento, foi que Heero não foi surpreendido pelo beijo. Pelo contrário, assim que nossos lábios se tocaram, ele me abraçou mais forte e retribuiu o beijo com vontade. Com a vontade de quem espera há semanas por algo. E nosso beijo durou até que ficássemos completamente sem ar, então nos separamos e nos olhamos nos olhos. Heero estava com um pequeno sorriso, quase que imperceptível, no rosto; mas eu não precisava ver seu sorriso, seus olhos comunicavam tudo a mim. E, por esse mesmo motivo, também não presisamos de palavras.

Trocamos mais um longo beijo, então nos separamos tentativamente, inclusive do abraço. Eu fiz um pequeno som de protesto quando ele se levantou, mas não disse nada, para não quebrar o momento. Ele se levantou e foi até a porta, por um momento senti meu coração pular com medo que ele resolvesse me rejeitar e fosse embora, mas ele apenas apagou a luz. Novamente o quarto ficou na penumbra, e eu apenas escutei alguns sons vindos do lado de Heero no quarto, para então sentir a sua presença erradiando calor próximo a mim novamente. Estreitei meus olhos para tentar ver meu amigo, mas um novo raio cortou o seu, e eu vi que ele havia pegado seu travesseiro e lençol.

- Se importa se eu dormir com você? Também tenho medo de tempestades. - escutei sua voz preencher o quarto depois do estrondo do trovão, que dessa vez mal me afetara. A voz dele parecia diferente, mais contente, mais infantil. Senti meu coração se aquecer a isso, e rapidamente subi na cama e fui para o lado da parede.

- Não me importo nem um pouco. - eu disse em meu próprio tom de voz contente, enfatizando meu ponto com uma batida de leve no espaço vazio ao meu lado na cama. Senti ele se sentar ali, então nós dois nos ajeitamos, tentando deitar na estreita cama de solteiro de maneira que Heero não caísse no chão. Acabamos por deitar abraçados, Heero usando o seu travesseiro, e eu usando o ombro dele como o meu. Estávamos em cima do meu lençol, mas não me importei, estava dividindo o de Heero mesmo.

- Boa noite, Heero. - eu sussurrei, um bocejo cortando minhas palavras. Senti uma de suas mãos subir pelo meu braço até meu queixo, e ele usou essa mesma mão para virar minha cabeça para cima. Dessa vez foi ele quem me beijou, e com uma intensidade muito maior do que antes. Porém, esse beijo foi bem mais curto, e eu me peguei suspirando quando nos separamos.

- Boa noite, Duo. - ele respondeu. Nós então ficamos ali, quietos, por muito tempo apenas parados, curtindo um momento que mais parecia um sonho que realidade. Fomos dormir realmente apenas muito tempo depois, levados ao sono pelo calor de nossos corpos e pelo som de nossa respiração.

Quanto à tempestade, eu mal a percebi. Enquanto estava nos braços de Heero, nem escutei a chuva, nem escutei os trovões. Apenas percebi que ela tinha parado na manhã do dia seguinte quando acordei no conforto dos braços do garoto mais bonito que já vira para uma manhã de sol, apesar de um sol meio fraco, tentativamente se espichando pelas nuvens após uma tempestade que parecia interminável.

**FIM**

**Para os leitores que não aceitam yaoi: **_(só para os que não aceitam, vejam bem, não para os que aceitam e não gostam) _Paz e amor! Se vocês realmente não gostarem de yaoi, não deveriam ter lido essa história. Se lerem, não se incomodem em deixar reviews me xingando, pois eu deixei claro através de vários avisos de que essa história não é algo que vocês queiram ler. Mas, se vocês _realmente_ quiserem me xingar, mesmo depois de ler essa nota, sintam-se à vontade por favor. _Mas leiam primeiro!_

Eu queria apenas dizer a vocês que se eu estou escrevendo essa fic, não significa que eu sou uma maldosa e tenho a mente deturpada; apenas significa que eu realmente acredito que Heero e Duo dariam certo juntos, da mesma maneira que muitos de vocês acreditam que Heero daria certo com a Relena, e Duo, com Hilde. E se vocês quiserem continuar a dizer que os escritores de yaoi estão deturpando o anime formando casais que "não existem", eu tenho uma grande novidade para vocês: vocês estão deturpando o anime também! Vejam bem e reparem no que muitos de seus companheiros fazem, jogam Quatre e Dorothy para serem um casal enquanto eles pouco têm a ver um com o outro, e enquanto as evidências de que Quatre tem algo por Trowa são quase tão gritantes quanto a "quedinha" de Relena por Heero. Querem uma deturpação maior que essa? Se nós formamos casais "que só existem em nossas mentes", eu apenas tento imaginar daonde vocês arrancam evidências para suportar casais do tipo Catherine e Quatre, e Dorothy e Wufei! Nós não deturpamos o anime muito mais do que vocês o fazem algumas vezes, então não tentem usar esse argumento para nos derrubar.

Além do mais, há tantas evidências para o casal Duo e Heero quanto há para HeeroxRelena e DuoxHilde. Assistam o desenho e vocês vão ver. Apenas levem em consideração que Duo não é uma pessoa tão aberta e expressiva quanto Relena, por mais que ele pareça ser, e que também ele não é um desaculturado e trata as mulheres com muito respeito. Aproveitem o ensejo e também joguem fora seu conceito absurdo de que o Heero não tem sentimentos suficientes nem ao menos para ser um cubo de gelo. Portanto, se vocês perceberem, nós, autores de HeeroxDuo, não estamos deturpando o anime, e nem ao menos "ferindo" seus criadores; e se nós estivermos, os autores de HeeroxRelena e DuoxHilde os estão ferindo da mesma maneira. Os três casais possuem evidências para existirem. Não vejo nenhum problema em suportar nenhum dos três, a menos que vocês sejam preconceituosos demais para aceitar que em um mundo diferente do nosso, e no mínimo 200 anos no futuro, não existam homossexuais e eles não sejam aceitos. Abram os olhos. Homossexuais existem tanto quanto heterossexuais, e se eles não aparecem, é porque muitos deles têm medo. Eles sempre existiram, e sempre vão existir, porque isso é algo _natural_. Se vocês se sentem ofendidos por essas palavras, revejam seus conceitos. Lembrem-se de que muito antigamente era um absurdo dizer que o mundo era redondo, e também que Galileu quase foi queimado na fogueira por defender que a Terra girava ao redor do Sol, ofendendo as crenças daquela época. Eu acredito que no futuro haverão meios para finalmente provarem que todos nós somos iguais e que isso é normal, mas enquanto esses meios não existirem, não quero cometer os mesmos erros que meus antepassados cometeram, taxando as pessoas, e até as matando, por serem cabeças-duras demais para aceitar o mundo como ele é.

Termino aqui minha nota. Agora, sintam-se à vontade para fazer o que quiserem.


End file.
